


致1991年的万尼亚

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特在深夜给伊万写信
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	致1991年的万尼亚

基尔伯特正用柔软的毛巾擦着自己发梢上头的水珠，他仔细地用那条已经泛了黄的毛巾擦拭着头发，他手上一边做着这个动作一边往自己的房间走去，他没有穿拖鞋，赤脚踩在柏林12月份冰冷的空气中。基尔伯特是故意这么做的，他突然就不想穿起他那双内里衬着细绒的温暖拖鞋，他刚刚洗浴完毕，身上还带着潮湿的水汽。基尔伯特往前走着，冰冷的地板刺激着他的脚底，但是他好像并不自知的样子，甚至还有一些习以为常，也不太清楚到底什么时候已经养成了这种不怎么怕冷的体质。

基尔伯特在书桌前坐下，顺手拧开了桌子上角落里的台灯，灯光昏暗地打下来，倾洒在桌面上。他拉开抽屉，从中取出一叠崭新的信纸，还将一小瓶快要用完的墨水也一并取了出来搁在台灯旁边。他从笔筒中抽出一支钢笔来，打开盖子后现在废纸上划了两三下，确认了出墨顺畅后才伏案对着信纸写了起来。

“亲爱的万尼亚”基尔伯特刚把这几个字写下之后便就停顿了下来，“亲爱的万尼亚”？他对此有些迟疑，黑色的墨水一点点在信纸上晕开来，基尔伯特不太清楚自己目前的立场是否能够大言不惭地写下这两个英语单词，他把钢笔搁在了桌子上，盯着那张只写了两个单词的纸看了有一阵时间，他想伊万若是收到了这封信，拆开来看到这一句看似亲密实际疏离的话语会想些什么，他会带着冰冷的微笑接着往下去看，还是直接把信纸连带着信封一起用壁炉里的火燃烧殆尽？基尔伯特叹息了一声，他知道是自己这里出了些许问题，他离开那里的时候根本就没有想过这些问题，到现在来写这封信的时候倒是暴露出了这个。

是伊万先给他寄来的信，在一个月之前，基尔伯特从路德维希手中拿到它的时候愣在了原地，他有些僵硬地低头去看信封，伊万用他蹩脚的德语写下他的地址，地址一栏里面还有涂改的痕迹。基尔伯特把信带回自己的房间后再拆的，他用裁信刀仔细沿着信封边裁开，十分小心，生怕割坏了它，等把信纸拿到手中的时候他凑近了去嗅了嗅那些纸张，充满鼻腔的是淡淡的伏特加酒味。基尔伯特有些嫌恶地皱起眉，不过依旧坐下来心平气和地阅读起这封并不怎么长的信件来，于是在之后的这一个月里，他每天都在试图组织好自己的语句来回复伊万的信，但每次他坐到书桌前想要拿起笔来写下点什么的时候，又什么都写不出了。

“信件在一个月以前就已经收到了，两德合并之后有太多繁杂的事务需要处理，没有时间及时回信真的是十分抱歉。”基尔伯特又写了这么一句话，之后他看了看，觉得仍旧有些别扭，但是他管不了那么多，心中控制情感流露的水龙头像是被开到了最大一般源源不断地往外流出那些被他压在心底的想法。他继续往下写着，写了许多的东西，笔尖轻吻着纸张发出沙沙的声响。

基尔伯特的手在高速行动着，期间也有些许停顿，划去一些不明所以和逻辑不太通畅的句子，他说了许多东西给伊万，从他的歉意开始，一点一点往外扩展着，像是一个老年人在向自己许久未见的挚友絮絮叨叨着从前的事情。他不知道伊万是否想看这些陈年旧事，但是他潜意识里面觉得对方并不会拒绝这些东西，他们两人在本质上还是很喜欢怀念那些老去的东西的，那些逝去的人和消失的东西，还有那些永恒存在着的事物，他还在那边的时候有时也会在夜晚坐在壁炉旁拿一本古老的书看，轻声与伊万交流着，那些个场景他至今都还储存在脑海之中，因为他与路德维希做不到这一点，他的弟弟是一个年轻的国家，没有与他们二位共同的记忆，基尔伯特有时对着路德维希讲些1871年之前发生的事情，年轻人听得虽不至于迷茫却也不是真正的了解，因为他只在书本中接触到，或者小时候听一些人讲到过，但没有像他的哥哥一般是亲临者，他往往是正坐着安静地听基尔伯特说那些旧事。

“哦伊万，我那永远让我难以用正常话语来给出答案的伊万，我这次又该怎么回答你的问题呢？”基尔伯特写到这里倒是微微笑了起来，他又把对方的信件拿出来看了看，信的最后问了一个他从那时候起就一直在逃避着的问题，他用指尖去摩挲那字突起的纹路，然后沉思了许久。伊万问他他是否爱他，那种不加任何修饰的口吻像是急切地想要确认什么东西一般，那么急促，太过于不寻常。基尔伯特在一个月前没有想好作答的措辞，他在确认自己作为“基尔伯特”这个个体是否从心里爱着“伊万”这个个体，他妄图想明白这个问题，直到刚刚洗澡的时候都还想着它。“仅从个人来说的话，基尔伯特·贝什米特的确深深热爱着伊万·布拉津斯基，不知这个答案是否能令你满意呢？”基尔伯特在写下问号的时候稍稍用多了点力气，一个很深的墨点出现在纸张上面，他看着那个刻意为之的痕迹，等墨水干了之后就换行打算开始结尾。

基尔伯特使用了三张信纸，字也挤得密密麻麻，他写了一行漂亮的花体字作为结束，然后想了想又补充了一点东西上去。“希望能在新年之前送到你的手上，祝1991年新年快乐。”基尔伯特放下笔，舒畅地呼出一口气来，拉开抽屉又翻找起信封来。

他希望这封信能在新年到来之前寄至伊万的手中，好让他不那么焦心地等待着他姗姗来迟的回信，基尔伯特在往信封上填写地址的时候微笑着亲吻了一下那个幸运的信封。


End file.
